


Huma one shot

by Tori_1001



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned about condoms, cursing, no actual scenes, so this’s a kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_1001/pseuds/Tori_1001





	Huma one shot

“Oh, ugh...Fuck”

Said Uma, and caused people in narrow aisle. She felt a boy drooled at this daughter of the sea witch quitted staring and quickly looked away. As she didn’t bother nor cared.

 

She got famous in good way along with few people nowadays means nothing to her.

Even though people called her One of the Savior of Auradon, she still cursing in public, as totally dismissing two or three who stealing a glance at her and a marker pen in either hands of them. Unless it’s a little ones innocently dreaming some nonexistent heroism in her, she has a reputation for being not so fond of her “fans”.(Geez, this word never fails to have her make a sour face...)

 

Sure, maybe she gain some popularity by saving fucking entire land from her ex-partner-in-crime of the god, and she would admit that it made her life in Auradon slightly easier than she’d been expected as a VK had official criminal record for attacking cotillion.

Doesn’t mean she didn’t miss her notoriety that very existed and got overwrote, if terrified people scattered out from her means quiet afternoon in the aisle of drag-store in Auradon city.

 

“Hi Miss Uma. I’m your biggest fan,”  
“—I’m in private as always”

 

Uma monotonously turned down a man passing by her.

So the man shrugged his shoulders and left her alone with a sigh of amusing smile as if it says “Wow the rumor is true. She really snapped at a fan like me”.

 

Uma deepened her frowns between her eyebrows and shot a cold glare at people shifting on their foot nervously, just hoping she’d give them a autograph or maybe a picture of her with them.

Just like her technically a cousin, Hercules the legendary hero does to them.

  
Nah. Absolutely not. Never.

 

After few seconds, made sure that people reluctantly walked out of aisle, she sighed. Wishing Harry was there with her as usual. Then the idea reminded her what she has to do.

  
Uma shoved her hand into the bag she carrying from her shoulder, and groping for a while before finally caught her phone in her palm.

  
Called abbreviated number without looking, one call, two...before three, she got through to it. She always would gets through to him unless it’s 3 A.M. In that case she’d be asleep. So is he.

 

“Uma? What’s wrong?”

  
It’s a wonder that through the phones, the voice was somehow a bit thicker than it actually sounds in her ears. Uma thought about it every time.

  
“Missed me already?”

  
Uma rolled her eyes as hearing a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

  
“Spare me. Just needed a info. That’s all”  
“Hmm? I texted ya that we’re on highway as planned didn’t I?”  
“Yup. Not that kind of it. Harry,”

 

 

Sooner they got to Auradon officially, Harry made his way to the assignment to R.O.A.R let alone foundered the boat lace club with Uma so they could have the budget to buy stuffs for having fun.

King Ben was more than glad to have all once abandoned kids find themselves into activities that excludes violence ones they used to.

  
And today was one of away matches that the club has during this semester.

The one Uma told him before that she can’t watch due to attending the regular meeting of the royal council at the noon.(It took a ten minutes to get Harry understand how is it impossible that Uma makes it to his game at across the regions in just twenty minutes later of the meeting. Uma even had Harry sat down next by her in a sofa and showed him how twenty minutes was lesser than two hours, which he’d spent his time in the bus. “It’s 1:15 now, and where your finger pointing is twenty minutes later from here. See? This angle is tinier than a piece of pizza you had for a while ago” “...Uma. You has something to hold against me don’t ya?” “Why? I ain’t mad about you took a last piece” “Alright”)

 

So this morning Harry hopped on the motor coach as blowing a kiss at Uma. Said “I’ll be back with that golden thing!”

  
“It’s called gold medal. You’re gonna get the medal. Harry” Uma corrected.

  
“And the sweet time tonight? Hopefully”  
Harry put his head out of the window, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

  
“Fine. if you really get a gold medal”  
“I sure am gonna get it!”  
“—Harry! Get your butt in your seat!”

  
Jay, one of graduate VKs in Auradon and the sub coach of the team called Harry, got teammates laughing from far back of the bus.

  
Harry gave them back a annoyed look but his look’s turned into a big smile as soon as Uma tip-toed reaching to him and ruffled brunette hair of him before he pulling himself back inside.

 

“See ya later, Uma darlin’”

  
Harry whispered fondly at her. Then he paused, and said.

  
“Oh, by the way, we’re out of stock at condoms since last time”

  
As stepping back from the bus that about to start, Uma looked at him in disbelief.  
“Why are you gotta ruin the moment like this?”

 

 

That’s why Uma is here, at the aisle of the section for contraceptive devices.

Usually it’s Harry’s Job to choose this kind of things since Harry thought it’s amusing and pulled Uma into his lap, forced her to look through the shopping website for buying flavored ones.

Uma doesn’t give a fuck what if his dick’s tastes like chocolate. She’d rather tastes actual chocolates than it obviously.

  
And since they’re popular around here from certain reasons, they prefers to mail order these things.

But if they’re gonna have sex tonight, order a pack of condoms that would reaches their dorm room in next day isn’t a good idea.

 

  
So Uma has to get one by herself but...she never knew that she had no idea what’s his size.

Saying straightforwardly, she knew it’s big. But how could she know if it’s an average one or not when she had been had such a thing with only him.

 

The isle was a place where you could get stabbed in the bedroom by your love affairs.

It’s hard to satisfy one’s want by not assault on or prostitution but actual make love kind thing in relationship.

And what harder is that discovering the relationship they had been having is also romantic one let alone platonic friendship after years in the life with no concept of love.

  
It was a groundbreaking idea to Uma and Harry.

 

“Anyway, I’m at Mirana now and need you to tell me what’s your size”

  
You remember what I’m planning to buy. Uma added to be specific.

Her gaze’s following the catchy phrases each one of them have on packages.

Why is there a condom has projections? Are they wanna fuck Felidae?

Her boyfriend is the cat type of a guy but she would never wish that his had projections...

Auradonian are that weird. She decided.

 

“What? Uma I’m having a bunch of sweaty virgins around me now and you kinda dared me to dirty-talk?”

  
Oh, I can’t deny. It’s a big turn on. Harry murmured.

  
“—We had a shower!”  
“—I’d say you should include me out!”  
“—Shut up Jay!”

  
“...Isn’t Lonnie there along with you guys?”

  
Uma had to ask.

  
“She said she’s a person who gets car sickness easily so she’s asleep at the back with a headphone all the way”  
“Car sickness? Seriously?”  
“—Especially when she’s not in driver seat”

  
Uma heard Jay yelled from behind of Harry’s seat.

Harry shouted back.  
“Don’t break into me and mah darlin’s conversation!”  
“Back to the talk, what’s your,”

  
“—Wow, Uma you’re here too”

  
Suddenly, an additional person spoke behind Uma and she knows who it is just by that sickeningly sweet voice.

  
Sighed deeply, and lowered the hand that firmly holding the phone from her ear level.

It still on a call with Harry, and her tight grip on it might making him senses her tension’s strained from over the phone.

  
“What the express porpoises had the princess of whatever here? Mal”

  
I expected king’s stewards to do their own jobs better than having you need to go get stuffs on your own.

Uma pretended that she’s shocked as swaying the shopping basket back and forth.

Showing her posture of uninterested in conversation with her ex-friend and ex-nemesis then currently-frenemy.

  
“Yeah, I actually had to tell them that they don’t have to go errands out for me”

Mal put a forced smile on her face.

She batted her eyelashes as if she’s feeling guilty for not letting them do trivial things she doesn’t need to do by herself. Clearly just for getting under the sea witch’s skin.

  
“At least future queen might want to have her security guards wherever she goes to”  
Uma’s tone was sharpened as a sword.

  
“Because you know, there’s nothing wrong even if the shelf around here suddenly become unstable and fall upon you”

  
“Wow, I don’t think so. This place has been a member store of The Little Three Pigs safety and disaster management agency. So I heard”

  
They have a sticker that says this store had passed the seismic strengthening test, so it’ll be a piffling effort a tiny tentacle try to move the shelves. Just saying.  
Mal curled her lip far upward.

  
“Huh, good. Are you saying there’s no escape if the floods comes in the store and unmoved shelves helps the water to gain more pressure? Hopeless swimmer like someone won’t be last in that case”

  
“Great foreseeability. How about volunteering to become an advisor? They’re taking a survey over there”

  
“I don’t know. I guess doing something hypocritical like that is more likely your strong suit”  
Oops, Uma sneered.

  
And surprisingly, so is Mal. The matching evil laughter echoed through the aisle, then faded away into the back of the store.

They both exhaled the breath. A false smiles are emerged on their faces for a moment.

  
Then Mal spat simply.

  
“So, are we done or not? Can I get a L sized one now? You’re getting on my way”

  
Mal provocatively emphasized “L sized”.

  
So this I’m-no-scandalous-faced queen of potential furries just attempted to get the upper hand by exposing how big her king far balls is?

Okay, then.

  
“Oh, I didn’t realize. Thought you came here just for getting on my nerves. Hold on. I also want one...”

  
A still very leather-clad hand grabbed on the package and threw it into the basket carelessly.

Uma tried her best to hide a smirk from a half-fay that failed to suppress her gasp under the breath at the XL sized one.

It’s a petty reaction but she doesn’t care. She willingly accepted the fact that she’s a petty and spiteful.

  
“Here you go”

  
Uma stepped aside and made her way around Mal who now couldn’t keep her signature unbothered look.

  
As about to walking out of the aisle, Mal’s remark followed her back.

  
“Oh, I’d forgotten to say. You might wanted to switch off speakerphone mode before it exposed you and your beloved eel’s sex life!”

  
Do you know? We can change the mode by tapping on the icon upper right there. No one wants to know where your victory night about to strike out for tonight.

  
Uma stopped dead in the mid of her way, looked over her shoulder at Mal with a smirk.

  
“Sorry to tell you but we would never mind how we can get louder”

  
So tell other couple dorm mates if you wanna, because we would gets loudest than ever.

  
Mal snorted as crossed her arms, annoyed at Uma’s round statement.

  
Uma, on the other hand, took leisurely strides as turned into the corner.

Finally out of baby dragon’s reptile eyes.

  
The laughter bursted out from the phone, she almost forgot that she’s still on a call.

Harry’s laughing like a mad hyena and behind him, she can hear the yelling tried to tell him shut up.

  
Uma rose the phone to her lips and said.

 

“Harry, give it a rest”  
“Aye. So, what size you got for me, darling?”  
“You better try your best to reach my expectation, Hook”  
“When was I not!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
